


Swing Vote

by CactusPot



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPot/pseuds/CactusPot
Summary: Takes place during the very end of I See London...In one last ditch effort to save himself from elimination at the hands of Alejandro, Noah tries to convince Duncan to vote with him.





	Swing Vote

_ Crap. Crap. Crap.  _ Noah repeated the mantra incessantly. He was doomed. With t-minus ten minutes until voting time, armageddon had arrived. 

“Are you okay, Noah?” Owen asked. He stood behind Noah while the latter paced, shoveling pretzels into his mouth. The two friends had regrouped in the cargo hold. 

“No, I’m not,” Noah replied tersely. “You wouldn’t vote me off, would you?”

“Of course not!” In his horror, Owen almost dropped his pretzels. “You’re the coolest, Noah! There’s no way I’d vote you off. Unless I was offered an all-you-can-eat Hawaiian style buffet, in which case, I  _ might  _ vote you off, but then I’d let you share the buffet ‘cause I felt so bad!”

“Good thing that delusion is never going to happen,” Noah said. “Listen. Owen. Alejandro definitely wants me gone. I told you he was no good. Ironic, that’s the reason I’m in this mess. Tyler’s probably going to vote with him, because Tyler is a weak minded idiot.”

“What about Duncan?” Owen asked.

“Swing vote,” Noah answered simply. “The question here isn’t  _ who  _ I need to get on my side. It’s  _ how  _ do I get him on my side.”

“Just ask him to vote Alejandro,” Owen said, chowing down on another pretzel. “Duncan knows you. Alejandro’s a stranger.”

“That would be simple, wouldn’t it?” Noah said. He stopped pacing. “Unlike you, Duncan and I haven’t had the friendliest relations. There’s a reasonable chance that he’d vote against me, the smart-ass jerk, as opposed to the handsome stranger.”

“Alejandro is pretty handsome,” Owen agreed. His statement was met with a glare from Noah’s direction.

“I could go talk to Duncan, you know,” Owen suggested. “We’re pretty tight. Aw crap, I’m all out of pretzels!”

Noah gave Owen a once-over. The latter was desperately shaking his pretzel bag in hopes of one last pretzel. “No offense, Mr. ‘Noah said your legs are nice’, but I’ll do the talking.”

“Was I wrong though?” Owen snickered, earning himself another glare from Noah.

“See you at voting time, big guy,” Noah said. “I never thought I’d  _ want  _ a vomit bag full of peanuts.”

“Good luck, Noah!” Owen headed off in the other direction, no doubt in search of more snacks.

Noah found Duncan outside the bathroom confessional.

“Hey,” he said immediately. “Good to have you on the team.”

Duncan rolled his eyes. “Shut up, dweeb.”

Noah kept his distance, lest Duncan tried to maim him. “I’ll cut to the chase. I’ve been a jerk to you in the past.”  _ And you’ve been to me _ , he added silently.  “Put that aside for the sake of the game. That new guy, Alejandro? He’s no good.”

“Uh huh.” Boredom dominated Duncan’s chiseled features.

“I’m really not your enemy here.” Noah tried again. “Have you been keeping up with the show? He’s incredibly beguiling. Even  _ Heather’s _ off her game. And if the new guy can make Heather uneasy, then you know he’s bad news.”

“What’s your point, short stuff?” Duncan’s icy glare almost made Noah shiver. Almost.

“I want you to vote for Alejandro tonight,” Noah said in a low voice. “Owen’s voting him, too. We need your vote to topple him.”

“If I don’t vote him, who goes home? You?” Duncan raised an eyebrow.

“Possibly. Or maybe Owen. Or even you.” All false. Compared to Owen or Duncan, Noah was definitely Alejandro’s biggest threat. It was him or Alejandro. But Duncan didn’t need to know that.

“I’ll think about it.” Duncan’s poker face betrayed no evidence that he  _ would  _ think about it.

“Thanks,” Noah answered monotonously. He left the scene right as Courtney arrived. 

_ He’s in for a beat down _ , Noah thought sullenly.

After aggressively stamping Alejandro’s passport, Noah walked into the elimination room to wait for the results. He sat beside Owen on the front bench.

“How’d it go?” Owen whispered.

Noah shrugged. 

Alejandro and Tyler walked in, taking spots on the very last row of seats. Duncan sauntered in and sat right next to Tyler. Noah could only hope Duncan’s seat choice wasn’t indicative of his vote choice.

Chris dramatically opened up a sealed envelope. “And with three votes against him…”

_ Please be Alejandro, please be Alejandro…  _

“Noah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Noah didn't deserve to get kicked off ashjfljhksgl Alejandro wtf  
> (This probably could've been avoided if Owen had asked Duncan to vote for Alejandro instead.)  
> Also I should probably write about characters besides Noah. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
